A New Meaning
by Red Delta
Summary: After a special moment, Kyle now has feelings toward Stan, and he will soon find himself wanting to give a new meaning to the word friendship. StanxKyle
1. When Camping Goes Terribly Wrong

**Disclaimer: South Park is © of Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the other story you guys, I didn't think it was exactly that great so I took it off. I'm really picky about my stories and most of the time about 1 out of 5 stories makes the cut (Believe me, I'm not lying) Anyways getting back on subject... I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please to review, I worked hard on it and I love to see it pay off with you guys' comments.**

-**R**ed **D**elta-

* * *

**-When Camping Goes Terribly Wrong-**

I rummage through Stan's pick-up truck until I find the tent, and then I pick it up and take it over to where Stan is. He grins widely at me, and then takes the tent from me and we start to set it up. I breathe in the cool, crisp morning air. We really needed this time away from South Park; after all, it has been years since we've camped out. I look over at Stan.

The years have been nice to Stan; he's grown to be tall and muscular. His messy black hair is still the same as I remember it as a kid, and his eyes are still the same shade of crystal blue that I've come to love. He still wears his old red poof-ball hat, the one he's had since we were young.

As for me, I don't think I look as good as Stan. I'm short and thin, and I never hear the end of it from Cartman. My hair isn't quite as much of an afro as it was when I was younger, but it still fluffs up a bit. It's also not quite as bright red as it was when I was a kid either, it's now kind-of-sort-of a dark red. My eyes are still emerald green, like they've always been. Like Stan, I still wear my old hat from when I was a kid; my green ushanka. We're sixteen now, but our friendship's never been stronger.

Once we put in the final stake, I look at our crap-tastic tent. One side was slanting, and everything looked so odd.

"It looks like shit, doesn't it?" Stan says with humor in his voice.

"It sure does, but I am NOT going to re-pitch the tent, it was freaking hard." Stan lets out a chuckle then comes over to me, putting an arm around my neck.

"It's not THAT terribly hard, Kyle. Besides, I was the one doing most of the work, so I should be the one complaining instead of you." He gives me a smirk then tightens his grip around my neck. I let out a laugh, and then look out at the sunset that was being presented before us. A thought then occurs in my mind: we need firewood. I pull away from Stan's grasp then nudge my head in the direction of the forest.

"We're going to need firewood if we're going to stay up longer." Stan nods then goes over to his pick-up truck and gets out two axes. He comes back to me and hands one to me. I gratefully take it, and then we're off into the forest.

We go through the forest until we see a not-too-big, not-too-small tree. Stan takes a swing at it. As soon as he does, we hear something coming from the bushes. The biggest grizzly bear I've ever seen leaps out of them. The bear looks around, and then turns to me. I could see rage in his eyes. He comes toward me, with the intent to kill. My heart's pounding wildly against my ribcage, I'm so petrified with fear that I can't move. Once the bear's in front of me, he raises one paw then swipes at my stomach. I fall to my knees, clutching my newfound wound. I'm able to hear the blood pulsating in my ears. The bear swipes at me again, but this time dangerously close to my heart. _I'm going to die... Oh God, I'm going to die..._

I gasp for air, but none seems to come to me. I fall to my side, trying to take deep breaths for the air I desperately needed. I close my eyes. _Please let Stan be OK..._ I suddenly hear the bear cry out in pain, and soon afterward I hear his footsteps fading away. After this point, I blank out from lack of oxygen and blood loss.

* * *

I shoot up from my slumber, sweat beating down my forehead. I look around to see that I'm in a fiery place; I immediately know what's happened. I've died and gone to hell. Someone taps me on the shoulder, so I spin around to see someone in an orange parka. I calm down as I know who this person is; Kenny. He had died just yesterday, due to Cartman "accidentally" poisoning his food. 

"So you died, Kyle?" I nod, tears now brimming in my eyes. I quickly blink them away, not wanting my friend to see what a total pussy I'm being.

"Well, I have good news for you. Your not really dead yet, just give it a couple minutes and you'll be back up wherever you were at."

"Huh?" I tilt my head in confusion. I look down at my hands to see that they're fading. I look back up at Kenny whose now got a big smile on his face.

"I'll see you later, dude. Give me a few days, and I'll be back up in South Park with the rest of you guys." Kenny waves goodbye at me, while I'm totally and utterly confused. _I'm just glad I'm not really dead yet, but... Who brought me back to life?_

* * *

I hear someone calling my name... They have desperation in their voice... It sounds so familiar, like I've heard it before... Could it be... Stan? 

"... Kyle... Kyle, wake up... Goddamn it Kyle, Wake up!" My head is pounding and my ears are ringing as I slowly open my eyes. I immediately scan around my surroundings. I'm in a forest... But how?_ Oh yeah, that's right, I got attacked by a bear._ I let out a moan of pain as soon as I feel the pain from my wounds coming back to me. I look over at my rescuer to see Stan. There's tears flowing down his cheeks, but there's a smile on his face.

"Kyle, you're a-alive! I-I thought I l-lost you!" Stan picks me up and brings me to his chest as he sobs in relief.

"Wh...Wh-what happ-happened?" I mange to stagger out.

"I hit the bear with the Axe which scared him off, and then I came to you... You weren't breathing, and I couldn't feel a pulse... I had to do CPR on you, Kyle. It took me what felt like forever to get you breathing again. Oh god Kyle, I thought I lost you for good... I really don't know what I'd do without you..." Stan holds me closer to him. I look up at him to see his bottom lip quivering. He looks down at me then smiles.

"At least you're breathing now, but we really need to get you to a hospital. You may be alive but you really got torn up by the bear." Stan stands up, with me still in his arms, and holds me close to him as he runs back to the campsite.

I nuzzle Stan, able to hear his heartbeat. It's strong and healthy; I wish I could say the same for mine. The strange thing is, his heartbeat is unusually calming to me. _I didn't know Stan actually cared this much for me. I never knew that he would go so much out of the way just to save me. I... I never noticed Stan like this before. He looks so determined, like nothing could stop him from saving me._ My heart begins to pound rapidly, my chest begins to hurt. _Do I... Like Stan?_

Stan comes to a halt then carefully puts me into his pick-up truck. He comes to the other side and gets inside. He picks up my hand, grasping it tightly.

"It's OK Kyle; we'll get through this together." He smiles weakly at me, then lets go of my hand. He puts the car into ignition and then we're off to Hell's Pass hospital.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if I use "and", "then", and "I hear/see" too much, I have a tendency to do that. 

**-R**ed **D**elta-


	2. Life Over Death, its Up to God to Decide

**Disclaimer: South Park is © of Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

**A/N: Hello again everyone :) I'm glad you peoples liked the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one. I personally think it's not as good as the first, but oh well. I plan to reply to all reviews so, please do review; I love it when you do. Oh, and don't worry, Kyle's not going to die… for good at least ;3**

-**R**ed **D**elta-

* * *

**-Life Over Death, its Up to God to Decide-**

Once we get to Hell's Pass, Stan gets out of the car then goes over to the passenger side to pick me up. By this time I begin to feel lightheaded and woozy. When Stan picks me up, a burning sensation comes up my throat. I try to fight it back, but I end up vomiting on his shoes.

"S-sor... S-sorry" I weakly tell him.

"It's alright; I know you couldn't help it. Just try to calm down a bit, that's all I ask of you." Stan looks down at me, a growing concern coming to his face. _I wish I could; goddamn it I wish my heart wasn't beating so fast, it fucking hurts._

I close my eyes and wince in pain as my wounds feel like they're beginning to worsen. Stan runs into Hell's Pass, practically shoving the door open. I moan loudly when he squeezes me tighter. _He doesn't know that he's squeezing the damned gash!_

The doctors turn to Stan, and once they see me, they run over to us.

"We need to get this boy to the emergency room, stat! Flora, get the stretcher, now!" The woman whom the doctor called, "Flora" nodded and ran over into the next room. The doctor turned to Stan, a noticeable anger in his gaze.

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?! Your little friend is almost _dead!_"

"We were out in the wilderness, and we didn't have time to wait for an ambulance to come." Stan stated calmly, but with a noticeable hint of distress in his voice.

At this moment, Flora comes running in with a stretcher and oxygen mask. She carefully takes me out of Stan's arms and places me onto the stretcher. She puts the oxygen mask on me, and then hurries down the halls.

I begin to feel tired, but I know what's happening. _They're going to take me into surgery... Crap... I hate surgery, especially after what happened when I broke my leg a few years ago._ I try to stay away, but I'm soon in a deep slumber.

* * *

I open my eyes and look around. I'm back in the fiery place I had only come to know for a few minutes. _Great...I'm back in Hell... Wait, then that means... Shit._ In the distance I see Kenny coming toward me with a sly look on his face.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise. What brings you back down here in Hell, Kyle?" I look down and shuffle my feet.

"I... I think I died from surgery..." I mumble.

"Hmm? I don't think I quite got that." Kenny states slyly. I fist my hands, and then look back up at Kenny.

"I think I died from surgery is what I said!!!" I yell, tears brimming in my eyes.

"That's all you need to say. Heh... You know, you look awfully cute when you're mad..." A blush creeps up on my cheeks at this statement. I decide to ignore him, but I can't help but glare at him. Kenny clears his throat, so I turn to him.

"Well anyway, don't worry about a thing, dude. Earlier today I got news from Satan that you were going to die, so I took action. I had to do a little "something" for Satan so you could keep living. Well, by the looks of it, your going back up to the waking world. I guess I'll see you later, but until then, try not to die anymore, alright?"

I look down at myself to see that I'm fading... again. Kenny waves goodbye, and I wave back. _What did I do to deserve friends like these?_

* * *

Someone's crying nearby, and I'm able to hear a big commotion around me. I listen carefully, and notice more then one person crying. Slowly opening my eyes, I see my family and friends all around me, all of them either with a concerned look on their face, bloodshot eyes, or both.

"Oh my Bubbie's okay!" I immediately recognize the person as Mom. I scan the small mass of people until my eyes land on Stan. He's in the outskirts of the crowd, probably because he doesn't want to get in the way.

"S-Stan... I want to see him." Not even two seconds after I ask this, Stan weaves his way through everyone and comes next to me.

"H-hey Kyle... What is it you need me for?" I look deep into his crystal blue eyes. I can see pain in them, yet, there's also happiness.

My heart starts to pound rapidly as I continue to stare in his eyes. Unfortunately, I completely forget I'm hooked up to a heart rate monitor, so the damned thing starts to show my quick pulse. That would be fine, that is, if everyone I know or care about wasn't in the same room.

Mom and Dad rush out of the room to get a doctor, while everyone else, but Cartman, was panicking. He seems to know what's going on with me, so a smug look comes to his face. The only other person who wasn't in the commotion was Stan. He's in the same trance I'm in, and we dare not look away

I purse my lips, and then turn my head away from him. Stan takes out a hand and gently turns my head with it until I'm back to facing him. _Why do I feel like this all of a sudden?_ He inches closer, being careful not to hurt me in any way. My heart pounds faster as he comes closer.

Mom and Dad come running in with a few doctors trailing behind them. Stan immediately backs away from me, a blush creeping on both of our cheeks. My heart starts to go back to a normal rate, which leaves Mom, Dad, and a lot of pissed off doctors.

"You took us away from our jobs just for this?! A boy who's heart rate is obviously fine!" The doctors storm off, while Mom and Dad are absolutely dumbfounded. I smile. _It's for the better that they didn't know why my heart was like that._ I close my eyes and let myself go in a deep sleep. All I can dream about is Stan.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **Yes, I do realize that there was a room full of people during Stan and Kyle's little "moment", and I'm probably going to use that to Cartman's advantage (I'm so bad XD)**

**-R**ed **D**elta-


	3. Coming Home is Just Another Step in Life

**Disclaimer: South Park is © of Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

**A/N: Hey everyone :) I'm glad you've come to join me again on another chapter of "A New Meaning". I just thought that I would like to share with you that all of the chapters that I write, I write during my classes, which is probably why my stories aren't as good as everyone else's, but oh well :P Please review, and like always, I'll respond to it.**

-**R**ed **D**elta-

* * *

**-Coming Home is Just Another Step in Life-**

3 months later…

Amanda comes in and hands me a new batch of clothes. She sits down next to me, smiling sweetly.

"Can you tell me more about your little friend Stan?" She asks.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." I say, returning her smile. Before I can begin, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Once that is said, someone with a familiar red poof ball hat comes in. My heart leaps as soon as I see him.

"Stan!"

Stan comes over to me and brings me in for a warmhearted hug. I breathe in his comforting familiar scent. _It's so good to see him again._ We stay like this for a couple minutes before we let go of each other. I remember that Amanda is still in the room, so I turn to her.

"Amanda, this is Stan. Stan, this is Amanda; the nurse that's been taking care of me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Stan; Kyle just can't stop talking about you." My cheeks flush bright red at Amanda's statement.

"Oh really? I don't see you for a week or so and you already miss me?" Stan says playfully.

"Well, uh, I, um…" I look down and fiddle with my fingers. They both laugh.

"Oh, before I forget," I look up and face Stan with curious eyes.

"You're being released, Kyle! We can hang out and do the things you keep telling me you want to do, isn't that great?" He smiles widely as do I.

I turn to Amanda to see she was a little upset, but is smiling at me._ I know she's going to miss me; I'm one of the only people she really talks to. I just wish she wasn't so shy; she would make so many more friends if she was more sociable…_

"It's OK Kyle, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." She says, seeming to read my mind. I nod, but I still can't shake off the feeling if she's going to be alright.

Stan lends out a hand, and I gratefully take it. I slowly start to get out of the bed. I stand up, using Stan's hand for support. I say goodbye to Amanda, and we walk out. We go to the lobby where Mom, Dad, and Ike are waiting. _I haven't seen Ike in ages… I wonder if it was because he didn't want to see me like how I was._

Sure enough, Ike looks pained to see me. He tries to walk out of the lobby, but Mom stops him. She tells something to Ike that I can't hear, but it's probably for the better I didn't. I turn to Stan, smiling.

"Thanks so much, Stan; but I can walk on my own now. Thank you for everything you've done, I don't think I'd be alive if it weren't for you." Stan nods, then lets go of my hand.

"You're very welcome; I don't know how I could live my life without you." This statement really seeps into me. It makes me feel good about myself, like I mean a lot to him.

I make my way over to Ike, who looks like he wants to kill himself for something. That's when I remember, _he_ was the one to make me be able to go camping with Stan. I push that thought away, and put my attention back to Ike, and only Ike.

"… This is my entire fault, Kyle. If it weren't for me convincing Mom to let you go camping, you wouldn't have been attacked by the bear…" Ike says, his voice cracking and on the verge of tears.

"It's not your fault, Ike. It's no ones fault. I'm the one who wanted to go camping; it wasn't you who convinced me. To be honest, I would have gone anyway, even if Mom said no. Don't blame yourself for something that didn't involve you, it'll only make the situation worse."

"But you got me to give Mom a speech on why you should be able to go, and you paid me ten bucks to do it! I should have never accepted your offer…" Mom's eyes widen, and the once concerned look in them is replaced with rage. _Oh shit… Goddamn it Ike, you shouldn't have said that!_

"What, what, WHAT?! Kyle, you tell me everything that happened right now, or your grounded!" Ike quickly covers his mouth and looks over at me. His expression seems to say, "Sorry". I sigh and face the now pissed off Mom.

"Well… It goes like this…"

* * *

I work on some homework on my desk when I hear my cell phone go off. I pick it up and see that it's Stan calling, then quickly answer it. 

"Hey, Dude."

"Hey, I was just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go camping with me tomorrow. I mean, if you have something going on that's OK, but I really don't want to go alone."

"Can't you take Kenny?" I ask irritated.

"Don't you remember? He just died of poof poisoning earlier this morning." I pause for a moment, and then it comes back to me.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, I guess I'll go with you, but I don't think I'll be able to convince Mom after the whole "breaking-my-leg-from-a-tree" thing."

"Oh… Well, you got to convince her to let you go! What if I get attacked by a bear or something? I need you to watch my back!" I laugh at the bear part. _Bears don't usually attack people unless they've been provoked; we'd have a very, VERY slim chance of a bear attacking us._

"Well, alright; but I'm probably not going to be able to convince her…"

"Then get Ike to do it. He is in student council in his _freshman_ year in high school."

"Well, I'll try, but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my wallet…"

"Call me again when you're able to go, Kay?"

"Kay. Bye Stan." And with that he hangs up. Putting my phone in my pocket, I groan in frustration. _The things I do for him…_

I get up; go out of my room and into Ike's. He's busy mixing chemicals from his "The Chemist of Tomorrow" kit in different solutions. I knock on his open door, which startles him. This causes him to spill the chemicals he was holding on the floor, which made them mix together, making the white carpet light lavender. He turns to me, glaring in my general direction.

"Look what you made me do, Kyle! You made me drop the egg whites with the Biuret's indicator, and now the carpet's all purple!" I laugh nervously and rub the back of my head.

"Sorry… Well, the reason I came to you is to see if you could… Convince Mom to let me go camping with Stan." Ike raises an eyebrow at this.

"After what happened to your let the last time you went camping I don't know… I guess I'll do it for you, for a price." I groan as I take out my wallet from my back pocket.

"How much?"

"Well, seeing as I need to do a speech… Ten bucks." I open my wallet, grab ten dollars from it, and hand it to Ike. He snatches it from my hands, thoroughly examines it to see if it's fake, and then nods.

"Give me five minutes with Mom, and she'll be begging you to go camping." He smiles at me, and then leaves the room to go give his little speech to Mom. I sit down on his bed and wait for a while. A few minutes later he comes back in grinning.

"She said you can go."

"That must have been on hell-of-a speech for her to let me go."

"It was one "hell-of-a speech" as you put it. Like always, I'll continually be here if you need more for any speeches or whatever… For a nominal fee of course." I roll my eyes and say thanks before I go back to my room to work on my homework.

* * *

"…And that's how it went." I glance at Mom to see she's stunned from the story. I look over at Dad and see he's just as amazed. 

"KYLE!!! You're in serious trouble!" Mom yells. _Great, just what I need after I get out of the hospital…_

Mom grabs mine and Ike's hand, and storms out of the hospital with Dad trailing behind. I say a quick bye to Stan and we're on our way home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **I secretly put myself in the fanfic and I bet you can't find out who it is :P… Yeah, it's Amanda, and no, it's not my real name. There is going to be a Stan and Kyle moment in the next chapter, so yay:D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time, have a good one :3**

**-R**ed **D**elta-


	4. The First Step in Love is Denial

Disclaimer: South Park is © of Matt Stone and Trey Parker 

**A/N: Hello again readers :3 I'm glad you've come to join me again. I'm sick right now, and the dang dog next door won't shut up, which really isn't helping much T-T Going back on subject, we're **_**finally**_** going to see some Stan and Kyle moments, so yay :D Please review, and like always, I will plan on replying.**

**P.S.: I update pretty fast as you all might know by now, but I'm soon going to slow down the pace of when I put up the chapters. I'm going to **_**try**_** to make them longer, but I have no grantees.**

-**R**ed **D**elta-

* * *

**-The First Step in Love is Denial-**

I sigh as I stare up at the ceiling while lying down on my bed. _Why did she have to ground me right after I got out of the hospital?_ I sigh again. _I guess I deserved it... I've been bribing Ike for a while now, so maybe I'm getting the justice I deserve. _I lie back up then get off my bed to pace around. I hear a knocking sound coming from the window, so I go over to it. To my surprise, Stan's there. I quickly open the window, and help him in. Stan takes a quick glance around the room, and then sighs in relief.

"I'm glad you're the only one here... There's something I need to discuss with you." He says. My pulse rapidly increases.

"What is it?" I ask anxiously.

"Well... It's about you."

"Me? ... It's about the bear attack, isn't it?" Stan rubs his head with a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah it is, but that's not the only thing I want to discuss... There's the matter of... That moment we had when you came out of surgery, but I'll get to that later." He puts down his hand and looks at me straight in the eyes. Our faces turn bright red then we quickly look away.

"Anyway, about the bear attack... Um, well, I want to apologize for convincing you to go. It's all my fault you got attacked by the bear. I know that if I went alone, I could defend myself; I just wanted you to go with me because I thought it would be nice to, you know, bond. I-I'm sorry, Kyle..." A tear trickled down Stan's cheek. I come closer to him and bring him in for a hug, but he pushes me away, causing me to fall over onto my bed.

"Stan..." I say hurt.

"I've let you down Kyle, and you know it. I'm a crappy best friend; I don't deserve someone like you." He sits down next to me, finally breaking down in tears. He rests his head on my shoulder, sobbing for forgiveness for being a bad friend.

"Shh, it's OK Stan, please stop crying." I say comfortingly, but he continues to cry in uncontrollable sobs.

"You never let me down, and it's not your fault. If anyone shouldn't deserve someone, it would be me not deserving you. Oh God Stan stop, your making me cry too." I wipe away the tears that are now coming to me. Stan finally stops, wiping away the tears from his face.

"O-OK." He sniffles.

"So, what was it about the moment with you and me after surgery you wanted to talk to be about?" I ask trying to change the subject .

"Well... I... I need to get the feeling out of my system so I... was wondering if I could... Kiss you." I immediately freeze. _I can't... I don't want to... Or do I? I have been feeling pretty weird around him, and this might get things straight... I guess it wouldn't hurt._

"I-I guess... Just do what you got to do to get it out of your system." Stan hesitates for moment, then slowly comes toward me.

I shut my eyes closed as he presses our lips together. Stan puts a hand on my back and begins to lean toward me. I fall backward with him on top of me. His body presses against mine, which strangely gets me aroused. He slides his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of it.

_Oh God this feels so weird, but good at the same time… I'm not gay for doing this, am I? No, I'm not gay... Am I? No, I'm diffidently NOT gay. This is just an experiment, yeah that's what this is, an experiment. _

Stan finally parts from me with an uneasy look on his face. _He's probably thinking what I'm thinking. _We sit back up, and stay quiet for what seems like hours untill I finally break the silence.

"Did... Did doing that get the feeling out of your system?" I ask timidly.

"It did... Let's promise not to speak of this to anyone, alright?" I slowly nod.

"I should probably get going... I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah... Well, um, bye."

"Bye..." Stan cautiously goes out and onto a branch of the tree that sits outside of my window.

Once he is out of my eyesight, I groan loudly and plop down onto my bed. My door creaks open and Ike sticks his head into my room.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asks hungering for an answer.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I say to him, trying to seem as calm as possible. He doesn't seem to be buying it.

"Oh really, then why is your face bright red?" He asks persistently.

"That's none of your business Ike! Get out of my room before I make you get out!" I yell annoyed.

"Well, alright then, I'll just let you recollect your thoughts about kissing Stan." A little alarm goes off in my head once he says the words "kissing" and "Stan" together.

"What did you say?" I ask sheepishly.

"I said I'll let you recollect your thoughts about that little make out session you had with Stan not too long ago."

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"I won't, so don't worry. Oh, and there's a squirrel in your room." I turn to the window and see a squirrel on my nightstand. Ike recoils his head out of my room, and closes the door.

I chase after the damned squirrel until it jumps out the window and onto the tree. I then quickly close my window. _I so hate squirrels right now..._ I sit back down on my bed, and my mind soon wanders back to the kiss I had with Stan. I still can't help but think: Am I really and truly gay?

**

* * *

****A/N:** **Yay, Stan and Kyle's first kiss scene :D I'll tell you this right now; it won't be the last of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time, have a good one :3**

**-R**ed **D**elta-


End file.
